Animé Party House!
by Kiharu Aroukii
Summary: This is a really weird dream that I had in Kentucky that I just HAD to put here! Hope you likey! Edit: 9.29.06 Scarily enough, this dream is the only one that I get to remember, even when a 'sequel' to the chapter last posted pops up. o.o
1. Default Chapter

06/19/04

**I had a dream last night. I think it was really fun to imagine, so here it is. It has a lot of animé and **

**manga characters in here, so look for them. Also, my dumb ass of a brother was in it. Phooie. I will add more to it, if people actually like it. I am included in this and so are a few of my friends. These are our nicknames that we will call each other throughout the dream:**

**(NOT WHAT WE REALLY LOOK LIKE! Only Andra does.)**

**Names**_Age_Hair **_Eyes_****_Personality_**

**Niki - Kiharu(This is me)**_Age:13_Pitch Black**_Red_****_Serious and cold, occasionally happy. Loves Japan. Is often found training, reading, on her laptop, or causing trouble for almost everyone in the world. Only Raya can stop her when she's on a role. Very dangerous and unstable. Always carries at least 300 weapons with her._**

**Aly - Andra**_Age:12_Brown**_Brown_****_Hyper 100% of the time. She is always happy and only Kiharu can calm her down when she's on a sugar-high. (Which is almost always.) Very intellegent but uses it to help Kiharu come up with ways to cause trouble. Is Raya's competition for inventing new contraptions. Is often found in her garden and lab._**

**Tiffany - Raya**_Age 14_Black**_Blue_****_Very intellegent and looks for a logical answer for everything. Is often found in her lab or in a library. Enjoys studying about Egypt and traveling. She uses her mind to outwit her opponents, and rarely fights physically. Her hobbies are annoying Andra and studying with Kiharu._**

LET US BEGIN THE DREAM!!! Told from Author's POV

Kiharu couldn't believe it! Men and women from Japan had come to their school and set up a carnival! She, Andra and Raya were heading towards the sword fighting arena now, because Raya won a contest to fight with Sock 'em Bopper like swords with each other and with a swordsman. Kiharu spotted a tall man with blond spiky hair hair fighting with one of the women that opened a doughnut stand **(HINT HINT!!!) **and was trying to get extra money off hte man.

"No, that's not true! these doughnuts only cost $1.00! You said so yourself!" yelled the man. He wasn't mad, just exasperrated. Kiharu walked over to the man and pulled on his long red trenchcoat. **(COME ON PEOPLE! YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS!)** "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" growled the man. Kiharu looked at him and with held a gasp.

It was Vash the Stampede from Trigun! 'How did he get here? I thought Trigun was only an animé and manga! How can he be real?!'

"Ummm, excuse me sir?" spoke Kiharu. She didn't want him to know that he wasn't supposed to be real. Who knew what sort of trouble would happen if he knew? "Doughnuts don't cost $1.00 here. Only at the stand over there they do." Kiharu pointed to the stand next to the one they were at.

"Oh... I knew that. I was just testing you!" he exclaimed. Then he asked, "What is your name, little girl. Kiharu growled.

"My name is Kiharu and I'm 13." she said, hiding her anger. Like a mantra, she repeated 'He didn't know, he didn't know, he didn't know...' in her mind. "Do you want to come with me and my friends to a contest in swords right now, Mr. ...?"

"OH! My name is Vashu, but just call me Vash." he then winced. Kiharu pretended to be confused.

"What's the matter? Are the doughnuts bad? I always told Andra they poisoned them, but she never listens." Vash paled.

"They poison the doughnuts here...?"

"I have no idea, but it's funny to watch her reaction." He let out a breath.

"Thank god. I've been eating doughnuts since I was a little baby. How about you?"

"I don't eat. I just shove the food in my mouth and digest it. I don't pay attention to what I eat." Kiharu paused. "I remember I ate my 2nd grade math teacher, Mr. Maffet. He was nice, but then I got hungry."

"Ew. Why don't you pay attention to what you eat?" Vash asked.

"Because my parents beat me when I was a kid so everytime I ran away, I hid in the fridge and ate. Then I had to run for my life when they opened the door while I was still chewing and I always choked, so I stopped chewing." Kiharu answered.

"That sucks. Anyways..."

"What in the world brought up the converstation topic of chewing? No idea. We're here, though. Hey look! Andra and Raya started without me!" Kiharu exclaimed. Then she yelled to them, "Whichever one of you wins has to face me!" Both girls visibly paled. Kiharu was better than them when it came to physical activities.

Andra won and, while Raya pouted, yelled to Kiharu. "Kiharu! Get ready to lose, once and for all!" Kiharu smirked.

"Vash, how much do you bet that she wants to be anywhere but here?" Vash was confused, so he asked a stupid question.

"Why would she be?"

"I'm better than here at anything physical. She and Raya are the thinkers of the group, while I do all the physical stuff." Vash nodded.

"In that case, you'll win." Raya had noticed Vash and sent a message to Andra. Andra was about to ask Kiharu what she was doing with him, when Raya told her to contact Kiharu with her mind.

Oh yeah... shut up Raya. Hey Kiharu, what are you doing with Vash from Trigun?

-I found him at - guess where - a doughnut stand. Brought him with me. Don't mention anything about being an animé. It could cause trouble.-

I concur. It could damage the animé world and his mental health.

So Vash will become an idiot if he finds out?

- SHUT UP! -

The swordsman yelled at Kiharu to get onto the balance beam and she complied.

"Ready, set..." The girls tensed. "GO!!!" **(I'm going to try a battle scene, so bear with me here.)**

Andra aimed one end of the Bopper at Kiharu's stomach, but Kiharu jumped back at the last second. Kiharu then aimed her whole Bopper at Andra's feet, but Andra jumped into the air. Bad idea. Kiharu swung the Bopper upwards and smacked Andra in the chin with the metal of the Bopper. Kiharu stared at Andra as she started doing random moves from a few movies she'd seen.

"Who do you think you are? Jet Li or Jackie Chan? Doesn't matter, you'll still lose." Kiharu charged at Andra and hit her in the chin with such strength that Andra went flying off the balance beam and landed on the referee.

"The winner... Kiharu." The referee then pushed Andra off of him and onto her butt while he walked off mumbling things about stupid kids and their lack of control.

"Who said it was a lack of control, ya old coot?!" yelled Kiharu. The referee paused but then continued on his way to the medical tent. Vash and Raya went running up to Kiharu. Raya congradulated her briefly, then went to help Andra off her sore bum. Vash - on the other hand - was cheering like mad. Kiharu blushed deeply.

"Stop it, you're making a scene." she mumbled.

"Wow Kiharu-san! That was amazing! How did you do that?!" he yelled, ignoring Kiharu's pleas for him to quiet down. For some reason, he felt that he wanted to make her smile after hearing about her childhood, though they just met. **What a sap...**

"Anyways, I need you to stay here for a minute while Andra, Raya and I put on our kimonos. Then we'll walk around for a while. At midnight, they'll start up Six Flags next door and we''ll change again and go on all the rides, what do you think?"

"I like it. Do you have anything that you want me to hold while you get dressed?"

"No. I live on the other side of Six Flags and I get in free."

Meaning you sneak in and get on the rides when they start.

5 minutes later finds Vash waiting outside the changing rooms telling the passing women how they looked in their kimonos. he didn't realize the whole city was there! The second to last group that left happened to be a group of preps. **(I don't have anything against preps, as long as they don't bug me.)**

"Oooooh. Look at this hotty. Doesn't he look yummy, girls?" said the leader of the group, Taylor. **GAG **

"Excuse me, but can you tell me if Kiharu-san is ready yet? My feet are starting to hurt." whined Vash. Before Taylor could answer, they hear Raya yelling.

"ANDRA!!!!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! GET THIS MAKE-UP OFF OFF ME NOW!!!" Raya was, to say the least, very angry. Kiharu giggled. She had put the make-up on Raya, not Andra. "KIHARU! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!?!"

Raya stomped out of the dressing room. Vash looked at her kimono and said, "Very nice, Raya-san." Her kimono was a deep violet with light pink sakura blossoms in random places on it. The obi was a lighter violet and the tips of the kimono and obi were a dark pink. Her fan was also deep violet with sakura blossoms.

Andra came out next, putting the finishing touches onto her obi. Her kimono was dark green with slightly lighter green swirls. Her obi was an even darker green with the kanji for 'nature' on it. Her fan was a pale green with the kanji for 'mother' on it, forming the phrase 'mother nature'. Vash said "Describes you perfectly, Andra-chan."

Last came Kiharu, who was once again wearing an emotioness facade, though laughter had been heard seconds before. Her kimono was the darkest black imaginable with a fierce looking dragon staring at all on her front. The dragon was silver with two gleaming blood red eyes. Her fan was also pitch black, but it had a silver fox snarling at all who looked at it. The three girls all wore matching sandals.

Vash whistled while Taylor and her group all stuck their noses in the air and walked off. The group was wearing matching kimonos. They had wanted to look cute, to regain their boyfriends, so they wore bright pink kimonos with neon pink obis that held swans. They held no fans and wore matching neon pink high heels.

Taylor stumbled. Kiharu smirked and yelled, "Oh yeah, you're as graceful as a swan, klutz."

"Shut up! Like you are graceful in those shoes!" Kiharu walked calmly up to Taylor and flicked her nose.

"Yes. I am. Now if you don't mind, we have better things to do than look at your nasty faces." Kiharu walked over to a kimono shop and spoke with the owner. He nodded and went into the back room. Kiharu turned to Raya and Andra; smirked, nodded, and pointed at Vash. Raya smiled and walked towards the dressing room once again while Andra nodded, grabbed Vash by the arm, and dragged him to the dressing room.

_**In the dressing room**_

"Vash, Kiharu is getting you a kimono 'cause the guys have to wear kimonos as well. Don't worry, Kiharu won't make you look like a pansy. You got her to laugh, so that must mean she likes you. OH! Here she is now." Kiharu walked in with a package wrapped up neatly.

"Here. Put this on. I trust Raya and Andra filled you in on the situation?" Kiharu said.

"Yes, Commander Kiharu. I have been briefed on Operation: Kimono, SIR!" Vash saluted.

"All right, wise guy. put on this disguise and report outside in 0050 hours. DISMISSED!" Kiharu laughed. Vash at least had a sense of humor.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Um, is this how I put it on?" Vash asked. Raya turned around to look at Vash and nodded in approval. Kiharu had gotten Vash a bright red kimono with black sleeves and a black obi, matching his trenchcoat. Andra ran up to Raya and dumped scorching water onto her feet.

"What was that for?!"

"Kiharu told me to tell you that she wanted me to tell you that we're getting our pictures taken." Andra then gulped in a lungful of air, since she said that in one breath. Raya twitched.

"She knows I hate having my picture taken." Raya hissed.

"Hey, so does she. Remember in 5th grade when she finally noticed the camera that was going to take her year book picture?" Andra retorted.

"What happened?" questioned Vash.

"When she finally realized it was a camera taking her picture she spazzed. She yelled that cameras were soul stealers and ripped the camera to shreds. She had to pay the company a thousand bucks because it was brand new and a company product."

"Oh. Remind me to take pictures of her while she's distracted."

After having their pictures taken, eating sushi and rice, playing games and watching the girls dance, Vash wanted to do something ... drastic. Sneaking over to where the girls were talking to some boys from their classes, Vash quickly picked one up and threw him into a giant puddle of mud. The boy blushed because many people in the surrounding area was laughing at him. Vash then turned towards Raya.

"When can we go onto the roller coasters, Raya-san?" Raya checked her watch. Vash was jumping up and down and it was making her head hurt watching him.

"It is now... 11:55. We'd better change now so we can be among the first in Six Flags. Let's find Kiharu and change." After finding Kiharu shooting balloons with a shotgun, the group once again changed.

Vash was wearing indigo jeans and a red t-shirt. The girls knew the truth of his mechanical arm, but lead him on to believe that they believed that it was tatooed that way. He was wearing red socks and black sneakers. Andra had insisted on him wearing a necklace with a 14 karot-gold gun on it.

Raya was wearing black shorts and a blue halter top that had an obi-like tie in the back. On her feet were black boots. She was wearing a necklace with a 14 karot-gold sarcophagus on it.

Andra was wearing black shorts, but instead of a blue halter top, she was wearing a pale green halter top, with the kanji for 'mother nature' on it. Her socks were also green and her sneakers were black. Her necklace had a gold monkey.

Kiharu was wearing black baggy pants and a black tube top that had a silver dragon on it. She wore black socks and black boots on her feet. Her necklace had a gold fox on it. The four medallions were the size of Andra's hand.

"All right everyone, time for Six Flags!" screamed Andra.

_**I'm not going ot write about Six Flags. They went to Kiharu's house afterwards to have a sleepover.**_

"Hey Vash, what brought you to the city anyways?" asked Kiharu. She had been wondering about that all evening. Vash stopped laughing with Andra over a joke and a grave expression overtook his face.

"I'm looking for my brother; his name is Millions Knives and he killed one of my friends..."

"Rem." Vash looked at the three girls in suprise. 'How do they know Rem?' His eyes widened. 'Maybe one of them knows her! I doubt it, but it's worth a try!' But before he could ask, Andra beat him to it.

"Vash, what do 'Knives' and 'Rem' translate into?"

"Um, I believe they translate into 'Anthony' and 'Elizabeth', I think. Why?" Kiharu twitched. "Do you know them?"

"Ohhhh yeah. Kiharu knows them. You must have been summoned to this dimension to fulfill your oath. Her adoptive dad's name is Anthony. He's the only one in the city." Vash's eyes widened and he paled. 'Her adoptive _parents_? I can't kill her father. What do I do now?' Vash looked at Kiharu; she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I couldn't care less if you killed him. I just need him for the money. Go ahead and kill him. Just to tell you, only Dad knows what happened to Mom and where she is, so don't ask." Kiharu said. She then got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Anyone want something to eat? Got a full fridge." The front door opened.

"Thank you, Kiharu-chan, I'd love some." a deep and smooth voice called from the hallway. Kiharu smiled.

"Welcome home, Dad. You have a visitor." Kiharu pointed in Vash's direction. A boot appeared in the doorway and a body was revealed.

Millions Knives had returned home.


	2. Enter Inuyasha!

**This isn't exactly how my dream progressed, but if I told this to you like how I dreamed it, you would think I was babbling. I think I'm going to add one or two animé or manga per chapter. See ya next time! OH! And when I am refering to all three girls, I'll just put this: K, R, & A. Okay? Buh bye.**

Pairings so far are : Sasuke/Naruto , Vash/Kakashi/Knives , 

_Millions Knives had returned home._

Knives turned to Vash, his eyes showing suprise and recognition in it. Kiharu ran up to him and hugged him around his middle.

"Why, hello Vashu! Didn't think I'd see you at all after so long a departure. I see you met my daughter, Kiharu-chan. Isn't she adorable? I don't think much of her dress style, but she doesn't care what I think about it, so I don't talk." Knives said all this in one breath. Vash stared.

"You've certainly become more talkative, haven't you? What happened Knives? You were so bloodthirsty before, but now you live with humans?" Vash glared at Knives suspiciously.

"No, no. Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"This city is filled with demons. No one here is human. Didn't you sense the lack of blue aura here?"

"Now think about it, yes, I did. And who is that behind you?" asked Vash. He had seen pink hair around the corner.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me, Vash." Vash's eyes widened. 'Did Knives just thank me?!' "Kiharu, this girl and her friends will be staying with us for a while. Please come out."

A girl with pink hair and green eyes stepped out from behind Knives blushing like mad. K, R, & A raised their eye brows. She had a huge forehead. Next came a man with silver hair tilted to one side. He had a head band with a strange leaf symbol on it covering his left eye. K, R, & A nodded in acceptance.

-He looks as if he wanted to do something other than be embarressed by Daddy.- Andra and Raya chuckled. That was exactly what he looked like.

Last came a pair of boys. One had black hair and black eyes and was sorta pale. The second boy had bright yellow hair and azure eyes. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks. K, R, & A could sense demon power from his navel.

"The boy with black hair is Uchiha Sasuke and the boy with blonde-" Kiharu snorted.

"Blonde?! His hair is as bright as the freaking sun! It looks really pretty, though..." Kiharu added thoughtfully. The 'blonde' boy blushed crimson. The black haired boy glared at Kiharu. K, R, & A glared back.

"Ahem. The boy with sunshine hair-" Kiharu said 'Color blind old man.' under her breath, causing the boy to laugh, Sasuke to poke him with his elbow, and Knives to glare. "As I was saying, the boy with the sunshine hair is Uzamaki Naruto." Kiharu watched in confusion as Naruto winced. 'Okay, first Vash winces, now this guy winces. What is it, Wince Day?'

"Daddy, why did Naruto-san wince? He looked like he was afraid of us or something... Why would he be?" she stared at Knives. "YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?! I SAID NO MORE PRANKS ON FUTURE GUESTS, YA STUPID DIPWAD!!!!**(My, what large lungs I have!) **Knives held up his hands in protest.

"NO! Of course not! At least not yet, but it's because of his reputation as..." Knives trailed off.

"Ok, you're losing me here. Daddy, just finish the damn sentence so you can go on with the introductions." Kiharu whined.

"He doesn't want anyone to be afraid of him. Even his two friends here don't know about it."

"So. If they were true friends, it wouldn't matter what his secret is, 'cause they would still be friends, right?" Knives chuckled.

"Ah, you have learned well, Grasshopper. For this, you get Ramen-" Knives didn't finish.

"WOOHOO! RAMEN! RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN!!!! WOO! RAMEN!"

What is going on in eveyones minds? Let's find out:

Knives - Kiharu hasn't changed at all... sad.

Raya and Andra - SIGH Same old Kiharu.

Vash - Now I know she likes Ramen... -.-;;;;;;

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke - We have another Naruto on our hands.

Naruto - YAY! I have someone to share my Ramen with! **(Did Naruto really just think that?!?!)**

"... What? Why are you staring at me like that? So I love Ramen, what of it? You wanna fight?" Kiharu challenged. "So what was Naruto-san's secret?" Knives looked to Naruto for permission. Naruto nodded sadly.

"Naruto's secret is that he has the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi sealed inside his navel..." Naruto looked down. He didn't want to see any looks of disgust. After a minute he looked up. he noticed that Kakashi didn't react, Sakura looked shocked, and Sasuke had a look of anger mixed in with sadness. The guy in a red trench coat looked... intrigued?! The three girls' looks he couldn't decipher. Sasuke spoke first.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Naruto. Does our friendship not matter to you?" Naruto shook his head wildly.

"NO! That's... not it." Naruto sighed. "I just didn't want you to find out if it meant the loss of it. You're the first friend I ever had, Sasuke. And what the hell is with the dude in the red trench coat looking at me like that for?" Knives looked at Vash briefly and then looked back at Naruto.

"Just ignore my younger brother. He's an idiot who happens to be friends with my daughter."

"Okay... so what's with those girls, anyway? They're looking at me like I'm a simpleton."

"You are a simpleton. Your little friends there are gonna be hunted down and killed." Andra said.

"WHAT!?!?! WHY!? Her father said he wouldn't do anything to us yet!" Naruto frantically said.

"Not by Daddy. By the other citizens of the city. Your friends are the first humans to enter this city in centuries. Everyone is a Demon. My father and Vash-san are beings called Plants. If you want any info on them, ask both of my friends here. They'll tell you everything they know about them."

"Why both of them?"

"They always compete over who knows the most of whatever the topic is. It's really fun to watch. My friend Andra is an Earth Demon. She controls the Earthern elements. Raya is a Water Demon. She can turn the air into water and turn herself into water."

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

"What about me?"

"Hn. She means what type of Demon are you, dobe." Sasuke said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE, YA STUPID HUMAN?!" Kiharu fairly screamed.

"Not me! YAY!!!" Naruto cheered. K, R, & A looked at him in suprise.

"He calls our little Naruto-san 'Dobe'?!" whispered Andra.

"How dare he?" Raya whispered back.

"OH NARUTO!" Kiharu, Raya and Andra hugged him to them. "HOW COULD HE BE SO MEAN TO OUR NARUTO?!?! Naruto looked like an very ripe and healthy tomato right about now. Sasuke glared and pulled Naruto to him. Inside, Sasuke was seething. 'MY Naruto. No one can touch my precioussssssss but me...'**( Oo Sasuke has been watching Gollum a lot, huh?) **Naruto can't get any redder. Kiharu grinned like the Chessire Cat.

"Oooooooooh... Sasuke looooves Naruto!" Just as Sakura was about to yell that Sasuke loved her, Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, so what. He's mine. No else can have. Shoo! Go away!" Andra took a step forward and Sasuke just hugged Naruto tighter.

This just in: Naruto is a very happy kitsune and **_can_** get redder. On with your regular programming.

Kakashi just stared at Knives.

"Why didn't you tell me that we would be the only humans here?!"

"You never asked. Why should I answer a question when the answer might not matter?"

Kakashi just sighed and jumped 3 feet into the air when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Kiharu-chan, I forgot to tell you something."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Our home will be turned into a hotel for visitors. You'll share your room with Sakura and the next three female guests. Your room is much larger than mine."

"Only because I have my gym in there! How could you do this to me Daddy!? I thought you loved me!" Kiharu then started crying and ran up the stairs into her room. Knives sighed and left into the kitchen. When the kitchen door slammed shut, Kiharu snuck back down. "Is he gone yet?" Naruto nodded. "Thank kami. Sucker still falls for that trick."

"Or maybe he was smart enough to leave when you started that act up." Kiharu turned and nearly passed out from excitement.

- It's Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, and Hige from Wolf's Rain! - What show is that? -You've never seen Wolf's Rain?! You crazy bitch! -

"Hello. My name is Niki Capuano,**(My real name!)** but you may call me Kiharu-san. May I have your names?"

"I'm Kiba."

"Tsume."

"Hello, my names' Toboe!"

"Yo, names' Hige. Nice ta meet cha."

"And this ones name is Cheza."

- Crap. It is Cheza. Why here? I have to share a room with a whiny idiot and a flower. I haven't done so bad a thing as to deserve this, have I? Sure, setting missles that are designed to destroy the Human world are illegal but that isn't that bad, is it? -

Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Why do you care, Kiharu? Raya asked. Kiharu just ignored her.

"Are you guys human, Plant or Demon?" Tsume glared at her. "Whaaaat?" she whined. "Everyone's being mean to me today! What did I do?" Tsume smirked and Kiba elbowed him in the stomach.

"We're wolves." Kiba said. "Got a problem with that?" A second later, Kiba was being glomped by Kiharu, Hige by Raya, and Toboe by Andra. All three males were blushing like they ate really hot peppers.

"WE LOVE WOLVES!" Kiharu then glomped Tsume, who blushed and tried to push her away. **I love all canines, actually.**

"Great." Tsume said. Once again, the door bell rang.

"Wow. We really need someone like Lurch from the Addams Family to answer the door for us, huh?" Andra said. Kiharu smacked her in the head when she walked past to answer the door. "OW!"

"Hello, may I help y- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL IT! KILL IT!!" Kiharu screamed. Everyone ran to the door, only to see Kiharu stomping on Jaken, the toad demon. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome were just standing there with their eyes like Oo , OO , or, in Jaken's case, like . The 4 wolves walked out and were just staring wide eyed at a now squishy Jaken. Tsume looked to Kouga and pointed to the toad.

"He yours?"

"Nope. He's Sesshomaru's servant thing." Kiharu looked up.

"Can I kill it?" Sesshomaru looked at the body of Jaken.

"He is not dead yet?"

"Nope. He's still alive and twitching."

"Have at it. Just keep him alive. It is hard to find good help in this pitiful city." Kiharu smiled evilly.

"Andra! Raya! I have a little toady who owes us money!" Foot steps came pounding to the front door and the two summoned girls stood there with smiles matching Kiharus'. "Anyone ever have Frog Legs? It is considered a delicacy in France." The 5 wolves licked their lips while everyone else, even Kiharu's accomplices, turned green. "Kidding!"

"This Sesshomaru is going to be sick."

"As are this Miroku and Inuyasha..." Inuyasha and Miroku said together. Knives came outside eating a 3 Bean Salad. He looked down at Jaken and his face turned a sickly green.

"That is just nasty Kiharu. Couldn't you at least do that on the driveway?" Kagome looked at him, shocked.

"YOU ALLOW HER TO DO THIS TO INNOCENT CRATURES?!" She yelped. Knives nodded.

"I do this all the time at work. Plus, Jaken isn't exactly innocent. He owes the girls billions. He said he'd give them all the money this 'Lord Sesshomaru' has in his life savings and the money his father gave him in his will." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"There is gonna be one less Jaken in the world, I can say that much!" Kiharu said. Knives looked at her.

"Why?" Kiharu pointed to Sesshomaru. "Oh crap. He's Sesshomaru, isn't he?" Raya nodded. "So I ratted out Jaken?" Andra nodded. "There's going to be one hell of a blood bath tonight. I always wanted to try Frog Legs. Think we can sell it and get money from France?" Knives asked enthusiastically. Kiharu nodded while Jaken screamed for forgiveness.

"Anyways, you may call me Kiharu. What are your names?" Kiharu asked. Sesshomaru stopped his pounding of Jaken.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru." He resumed killing Jaken.

"Feh. The names' Inuyasha." He scowled at Kiharu. Kiharu blinked. 'What'd I do to him?'

"Hello! My names' Kagome, nice to meet you." Kiharu stared at her. "Don't squish me!" Knives choked on his salad.

"My name is Kouga of the Wolf tribe and Kiharu, Andra and Raya are now my women, so back off!" Kouga now has a bump on his head, an aching foot, and a really sore butt. All thanks to Andra, Kiharu, and Raya.

"My name is Naraku, and I will soon control this entire city!" Raya shook her head.

"You can't. Knives - your host - owns the city. Once Kiharu kills him, she gets the city." Knives backed away from Kiharu.

"I am the monk Miroku and I would be honored if one of you lovely ladies would bear my children." Miroku was glomped by all three girls.

"OF COURSE WE'LL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!" Miroku's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" he asked, eyes full of hope. WHAM!!!  
" 'Course not. We're only teenagers, ya lecherous monk." Kiharu bitch-slapped Miroku a few times, then walked over to where Vash was standing in the doorway, eating a box of chocolate covered cherries.

"Hey! Those are mine!" yelled Knives.

"Not any more." Kiharu and Vash said together. They split the remaining cherries into 2, then ate them in one bite. All except one each. Kiharu smiled sweetly.

"Now who should I give these to? I wonder..." She looked at everyone's begging faces, all but two. "I've got it! Here you guys go, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" Both demons looked at her, the cherries, and finally at each other. They shrugged and ate them. Sesshomaru just began to swallow it while Inuyasha struggled to chew his. Because of his sharp teeth, cherry and chocolate kept getting stuck in between his teeth.

"How. Do I. Chew --- DAMMIT!" Inuyasha had slipped on a puddle of blood left behind from Jaken's head and landed on his head. Seshomaru choked while swallowing his cherry and everyone else just laughed at them. **Damn, we're mean! **Knives walked up and slapped Sesshomaru in the back, causing him to spit his cherry out quickly and the cherry smacked a just rising Inuyasha back to the ground. Sesshomar stared at the back of Knives' head while he helped Inuyasha up. 'How did a human bacome so strong as to harm this Sesshomaru?'

"Daddy, any more guests for tonight?"

"Nope. Kagome, you will stay in the same room as Cheza, Sakura and Kiharu and t-"

"I have to stay with Kiharu?! I'd rather stay with Naraku or Kouga than with her!" she screamed. 'Hmm... maybe I can get rid of the others this way...' Kiharu thought evilly.

"Fine. Stay with... Naraku. You are to keep all personal possesions with Kiharu. Her room has the family safe in it. Also, I feel sorry for any fool who tries to steal from her." In the window, a pair of amber eyes glittered mischieviously. Kiharu saw this, and walked outside.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

"Your worst nightmare!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" came a very loud answer. Kiharu's ears twitched.

"Ouch. Okay buddy, listen up. 1, my worst nightmare is that the Tellytubies, and the Oompa Loompas join forces and try to get me to stop going on killing sprees. 2, you are SO NOT either of them. Now who are you, really?" She heard a few more voices.

"Damn, that is definetley worst nightmare material." said the 2nd voice.

"Yeah, she looks really hot too."said the 3rd voice.

"Hn. She looks weak. Are you sure she's this Kiharu woman?" said a 4th.

"Yeah. Shelookslikeanormalhumangirltome,don'tyaknow?"said a 5th.

"SHUT UP! She might figure out who we are!" yelled the 1st voice.

"You'd better believe I have. Your names are..."

**Mwahaha! I've done it again! You people have major-ass hints as to who these people are, so you'd better get them! If you get them in the right order, I'll add a show you suggest! Be sure to list your guesses and the show you want. I'll say who won in the next chapter. Also, say who you want to be brought into the story, so I won't have to decide on some people. Not too many, cause my house isn't that big!**

YamiTenchie13 - Yes it is.

Me - Shut up, you stupid wench.

Inuyasha - THAT'S MY LINE!

Me - Whoop de shit. As if I care.

Tsume - That first one is pretty hard. Here's a hint: girls like him and he first appears in the Dark Tournament. He first fights the guy who steals Yusuke's hair style.

Yusuke - I know who it is! His name is Y- OWCH!!!!!!!!!

Me and Sesshomaru - crushing Yusuke's feet with sledge hammers

Kiba - He looks a lot like Sesshomaru.

Me - Damn you, Kiba! If you haven't guessed by now, you're more of an idiot than Voice no. 3! ANOTHER HINT!

Voice no. 5 - WhatamIdoinghere? IthoughtIwasathomewatchingRurouniKenshin!

Voice no. 4 - Hn.

Voice no. 3 - Where's my cat!? **Dear god, I hope you have this person by now!**

Voice no. 2 - I kick ass! Literally!

Voice no. 1 - sees Krillins' head SHINY! **Tiffany, please get this! We talk about this all the time!**

Me - cracking up Oh. Hahaha! My lord! points to Voice no. 1 trying to rip off Krillins' head

Goku - NO! KRILLIN!!! Turns Super Saiyan 4 and speeds to Voice no. 1

Voice no. 1 - Oh shit.

Yami-Tenchie13 - Holy crap! Is blown away by the force of he wind Goku made when flying by EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Me and Inuyasha - trying to breath from laughing so hard

SS4 Goku - You're laughing at Krillin's pain?! I'll kill you! Flys to Kiharu and Inuyasha

Me and Inuyasha - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Run away


End file.
